


Wrath

by guineamania



Series: The Anderson-Hummel Family [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: I'm mean to Sebastian in this, M/M, Sebastian is an idiot, family times, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian comes back into Blaine and Kurt's life when their daughter is four and they are expecting another.<br/>Blaine doesn't react well but Sebastian will not leave them alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

“You did what!” Kurt screamed as he paced backwards and forwards in front of where Blaine was sat timidly. “So let’s just get this straight. Some guy, who you happen to have a vendetta against from high school, flirts with me. I tell him no and then you sneak out in the dead of night and break his nose. Have I got that right?” Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded his head minutely. Thankfully Maria was still at Uncle Sam’s for the Anderson-Hummel’s date night. “And why on earth would you feel it necessary to defend my honour or whatever?” Kurt added now expecting an answer from his husband who was acting like a guilty child.  
“Sebastian is my ex, after I dumped him he was determined to ruin everything good in my life. He tried to steal all my solos and standing in the Warblers, he tried to cancel my transfer to McKinley, he tried to get me to leave you. He tried to kiss me so that you would hear about it and dump me. He kept on irking me and this was just the last straw,” Blaine explained, anger still resonating in his voice and posture. “He’s always been there, voice niggling in the back of my mind exploiting all my doubts and fears.” Kurt sighed.  
“You still shouldn’t beat people up Blaine. How can we expect to raise Maria if you are giving in to violent urges?” Kurt replied, taking Blaine’s clenched hands in his.  
“I learned that nothing is a sin as long as you don't take pleasure from it,” Blaine sighed, leaning so his forehead was resting tenderly on Kurt’s.  
“Really, Terry Wogan. Classy Blaine, classy,” Kurt chuckled, the mood lightened with the joke.

The next day Kurt, Blaine and Maria decided to go to the zoo. The family had another child on the way (Quinn had demanded to be surrogate for this child after slapping both of them for asking Rachel first) and so were savouring all the time they could get with the four year old Maria. “Do you think little Esme will be blonde like Quinn?” Blaine asked as they walked, reading Kurt’s mind once again.  
“I think that Esme, or Jack can look like any of the three of us and I wouldn’t care. But I want her or him to have your beautiful personality,” Kurt smiled, pecking Blaine’s cheek before they were both pulled over to the penguins. They were moving back to Ohio in a few months so decided that they would visit Central Park Zoo one more time. Maria always had loved the penguins the most.  
“Well well well, if it isn’t Blainers,” someone laughed from behind them. Blaine’s body instantly tensed and he turned slowly. It was Sebastian. It was clear to Kurt that Blaine was strongly resisting picking up Maria and running away.  
“What do you want Sebastian?” Blaine asked through clenched teeth.  
“I just wanted to meet the child I will take in when you two split up and Blaine comes running and begging for me to lo…” Sebastian began gloating but was silenced. By Kurt’s fist. Blood was streaming down his face as Kurt dragged a stunned Blaine and a confused Maria away. 

“Now that was a sin,” Kurt whispered once they had bought Maria a distraction in the form of a sundae.  
“What?” Blaine questioned in between mouthfuls of his own.  
“That was a sin because I definitely enjoyed it.”


End file.
